


wanderer

by cloudsleeper



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Post-Game(s), Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsleeper/pseuds/cloudsleeper
Summary: The gentle light of Hyrule’s sun is beginning to reflect upon the rolling hills, and the songs of nearby sparrows drift along the wind.He inhales deeply.The fresh air, somewhat chilled and tasting of herbs and Safflina, fills his lungs and he savors the moment. The sensation of grass against his feet is comforting.(post game.)





	wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> exploring link's feelings and thoughts post-game.

The gentle light of Hyrule’s sun is beginning to reflect upon the rolling hills, and the songs of nearby sparrows drift along the wind.

He inhales deeply.

The fresh air, somewhat chilled and tasting of herbs and Safflina, fills his lungs and he savors the moment. The sensation of grass against his feet is comforting.

It’s been a few weeks since he’s quelled the Great Calamity with the Princess, he muses. Though he’d rather hoped for some respite, there is no end to the renovations and rebuilding within the reaches of Hyrule Castle Town.

Keeping himself busy is one way to drive the shadows from his mind. The past responsibilities and mistakes weigh heavily on his shoulders, and it’s somewhat overwhelming when he’s standing in the thick of it all- among the people bustling about him, peoples from the Lanayru seas to the Gerudo deserts. His memories of his friends are warm, yet he misses them all so deeply and there’s a sliver of guilt that wells up when he thinks about how they’re not here with him, celebrating as they should be. And still, he can’t even recall the faces of those who come up to him, asking if he's remembered befriending them during childhood.

He admires the Princess for her ceaseless drive, of that there is no doubt. Her care and selflessness have been incomparable, and she’s become a beacon of hope that takes confidence in her decisions. There’s much to be done to repair all of Hyrule, and it will take a long while before things can return to pleasant normality.

Yet while he stands behind her, a watchful shield against those that wish her ill will (though he could now count those on a single hand, considering the Yiga clan members now flinch upon seeing the Master Sword slowly being unsheathed), he feels something calling him to the wilderness.

So he’s out here once more with nothing more than the clothes on his back- well, almost. There are no monsters in sight, though the wary part of him still carries around the sword.

His thoughts have taken him farther and farther away; perhaps now, he’s reached a few miles from the town. This is the farthest he’s ventured in a long while. A nearby grassland fox whines at him as he approaches too quickly for its liking and it bounds towards the deep forest.

_Hi, Mr.Hero! Want to come visit us soon?_

A high-pitched, cheery voice squeaks from behind him and he pauses and whirls around to see a Korok beaming (at least he thinks it’s beaming, what with the mask and all) at him.

He hasn’t seen much of these tiny spirits lately, and finding one right behind him is a little jarring. It bounces from foot to foot, and waves a small twig at him.

_You’re welcome anytime, you know! We’re always excited to have new company. Especially Hestu! We’ve got a bed and breakfast all prepared for you, whenever you like. Don’t be shy!_

At hearing this declaration from the Korok, he nods in thanks. The sun’s beginning to rise overhead, and he exchanges a few more pleasantries and farewells before returning towards the castle grounds.

It’s back to work for today, he thinks to himself. But the unexpected meeting that morning stays in the depth of his mind.

Perhaps he really ought to take a break.

 


End file.
